This disclosure relates to a sample analyzer and a sample analysis method.
Platelet aggregation testing has been conventionally performed as a blood test. Platelet aggregation testing methods use platelet rich plasma (PRP) samples and platelet poor plasma (PPP) samples (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-82118). PRP samples contain plasma components obtained by weak centrifugation of blood samples. PPP samples contain plasma components obtained by strong centrifugation of blood samples. PRP samples have relatively high platelet concentrations. PPP samples have relatively low platelet concentrations.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-82118, samples with various platelet concentrations may be used for platelet aggregation testing. For example, a sample can have either low platelet concentration or high platelet concentration. In this case, an operator of an analyzer needs to be careful to correctly recognize which platelet concentration condition the sample to be tested has.